


Summer Love (Baldi x Reader)

by Tired_Hoodies



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: BBIEAL - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Hoodies/pseuds/Tired_Hoodies
Summary: The one thing you dreaded was your school  putting you in summer school, especially before your Senior year. With your poor grades in common core classes you thought that summer school would be so lame with the teachers you knew at your school. With confusion you wondered who on Earth will be teaching you this summer.//Protagonist is Gender Neutral and aged to 18//Available on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/151850285-star-student-baldi-x-readerAvailable on Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/11044106/Star-Student-Baldi-x-Reader





	1. Introductions

Your eyes had lazily opened up to a dimly lighten room in the morning. Groggily getting up to stretch as your thoughts settled in over the news yesterday. "Not summer school..." the words had escaped your throat soon realizing that after a week of summer you now were going to be thrown back into school for failing calculus and trigonometry for your first and second semesters. From noon to three 'o clock your afternoons for an entire month will be subdued to making up failed and missing assignments. Usually, math was so easy for you but Junior year was terrible. Wearily making it to your kitchen only to see you sleeping in until eleven and a handful of minutes, leaving you time to shower and eat until dull math at your school.

Partaking in coffee while driving to your High School was mentally preparing for the boredom to ensue upon you. Parking and carrying your binder inside you were greeted with a bizarre staff member you never had met. "Well hello there!" he had boomed causing you to be startled and a bit nervous as you wave awkwardly at him. A huge enthusiastic smile was placed on a twenty something bald man. "Uhm, are you the summer school teacher?" You asked a bit quietly making him beam, "Why yes I am! My name is Mr.Baldi and you must be the one who had failed Trig and Calc, correct?" It seemed like an insult but he had stated it as a question making you to nod without barking at how rude that was. "Stupendous! Now follow me so we don't waste any time away from maths!" his goofy voice saying 'maths' had made you crack a smile and drop the insult, following the stranger dubbed as Baldi to a class. Entering a classroom you recognized it as the science laboratory making you question, "Are you sure we should be here for math?" he replied quickly while making eye contact. "Why of course! This is the only room with a chalkboard! The best way to teach students is with powder in my fair opinion." He had trailed of mysteriously which made you shrug it off and pick a seat in front of the classroom. 

Mr.Baldi had quickly written down basic addition on the board in his own personal chalk making you scoff. He had turned around and smiled. "Solve these three problems to earn a spectacular prize!" you had laughed at how silly this is. "Sir is this a joke?" he was a bit offended with a gasp. "How could you see math as a joke? I thought better of you!" you quickly apologized to him and decided to keep 'smart' comments to yourself. He took your apology into consideration and brushed it off with a nervous laugh. "Here never-mind that, come up here and solve the problems, please." You quickly got out of your seat and nervously laughed it off too solving the three problems.  
3 + 2 = 5  
5 - 1 = 4  
1 + 0 = 1

Mr.Baldi had clapped in approval and reached in his pocket. "Your prize for today is, a shiny quarter! You're doing excellent!" he had praised you for basic addition and subtraction which caused confusion yet embarrassment over how the grown man is treating this. "Thank you sir..." Baldi had erased the problems and wrote up new ones, raising the stakes a bit with division and multiplication. What a strange system this guy has for teaching but if this will lead to you passing for senior year you'll go with it.


	2. Conversation

After an hour of basic math and many obscure compliments for knowing standard education. Baldi smiled at you enthusiastically with his hands held together, "I can't believe it! You're incredible! You'll graduate in no time!" you laughed at his exaggerated compliments, feeling a warm tint in your cheeks. "See? Math is fun!" you nodded in agreement to him. "I believe it's time for lunch! Do you have one with you?" Sadly you didn't prepare to eat here and only filling up on a bowl of cereal made your stomach growl at the perfect timing. Baldi had chuckled at that making you a bit embarrassed. "We can share then! Pull up a chair and we can get to know one another!" you might be able to dub Baldi as an acquaintance for how overly nice and enthusiastic over basic math. 

Pulling a chair up, Baldi had actually guessed you wouldn't have brought a lunch pulling out two individually wrapped sandwiches. "It's just a ham and cheese sandwich but here you are!" you had thanked him for his generous donation of food and slowly unwrapped it, waiting for either you or him to start a conversation. "So! If you could redo your junior year would you?" you were perplexed that that's the first question he would want answered but Baldi had thought nothing of it, keeping eye contact with pressed hands and a sweet smile awaiting an answer. "Well uh, I uh suppose I--I would sure..." an off-putting question got an off-putting answer. 

"I only ask you because I'm puzzled at your records. You've gotten all A's and possibly a B once in a while in every class leading from kindergarten all the way from Sophomore year! It shocks and saddens me that you had failed math twice this year, what happened?" this is a very strange topic to explore which clearly made you nervous and bewildered causing a reaction in Baldi to look away and give a cough. "If, you're comfortable talking about it to me that is..." gulping you took a breath and laughed a bit nervously. "Uhm, if I can interject here with a question Mr.Baldi; how come you're very interested in me?" a nervous smile spread across his face. His hands were trembling a bit over the table as he pulled away to unsheathe his collar. "N-No particular reason! Except that you're my only student for the month and well, me and you will be learning for the whole month I--I kinda know too much.." 

This isn't a great conversation to have over lunch. In fact this is probably the worst recorded conversation in the history of conversations ever. Both of you had fell completely silent and awkwardly ate lunch. Little glances from each other when the other isn't looking and one wanting to break the silence but soon realizing with what you were trying to say would be stupid. After both of you finished eating you awkwardly laughed at this whole mess of a situation. "Th-This is really dumb!... Like, why can't I start a conversation with you? Why is it so hard to communicate and speak words?" Baldi took this as a joke and smiled, both of you lightening up the mood. "You said it yourself! Englishing is too hard!" you had burst out into laughter over that and soon so did Baldi. Both a student and a teacher just laughing so hard their sides were hurting in a empty room.

Both of you brushed off the past ten minutes of awkwardness by laughing it off and smiling at each other. "That was a nice little conversation now wasn't it?" Baldi was back to his happy ways and you nodded your head, now having hopes that this month won't be boring math but rather goofs and gaffs with a strange bald teacher.


	3. Euphoric

Soon after the both of you found yourselves in asking simple questions over one another such as 'What's your favourite colour?', 'Favourite movie?', and 'What time of the day do you find the best?'. Getting to know more about your summer school teacher you found him to be an interesting character; his favourite colour is yellow, he's a vegetarian, he teaches at a college and is a professor, his hearing capabilities are incredible! In the mean time Baldi got to know more over your character, he liked it when you got off the question and shared an old memory of your childhood or your laugh which he found quite charming. You both kept chattering it up until three, two whole hours of you just chatting and getting to know your teacher for a month. Baldi had looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh my! Our class is over! That was a very pleasant day to share with you!" you had laughed when he shook your hand in his usually over enthusiastic manner. "You're very welcome Mr.Baldi! I enjoyed this time too!" 

You felt a warm feeling all over when Baldi smiled towards you or congratulated you. Somewhere in your thoughts you actually didn't want this day to be over. Baldi was packing up his things as you had grabbed your binder, you both had met at the door and he had opened the door for you sweetly. Thanking him for the millionth time today you both had walked to the entrance of the school. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I'll be sure to get you something special for all your hard work today!" for being a professor he sure acts like an elementary teacher. "Oh sir that won't be necessary your kind words are already a prize!" Baldi had felt his face heat up at that and put a goofy smile, a bit bashful over that. "Wh--Why thank you! That means a lot to me!" you nodded and waved a goodbye . "See you tomorrow Mr.Baldi!" He waved back and held his cheeks, basking in your singular compliment. 

Heading towards your car you couldn't help but feel how Baldi is, his compliments and smiles clouded all of your thoughts. All you can feel is sweet and warm emotions, happiness with merriment and joy. On the drive home no road rage engulfed you at all, not one bad thing could escape you from this newfound glee over a great time at summer school.


	4. Chores

Arriving at your apartment complex you sighed dreamily at your wondrous day. Who knew a teacher could bring such joy? But, you dropped everything in a heartbeat after a devious thought had occurred to you, is this love?

Ludicrous! You have only met this man for one day and had a pleasant conversation, stop getting head-over-heels for your teacher! However, you will continue the joyous days for a whole month. You want to stop overthinking this, this could be a standard teacher crush on your first day so don't immediately define this as love. Calming yourself down and rationalizing this situation you breathed slowly as you climbed the stairs towards your apartment. Trying to stir away the hormonal thoughts you decided to clean your wrecked place.

Soda cans and ramen bowls littered around your table and couch, leading you to take out garbage and dishes. When walking down the stairs you had imagined a dumb joke Baldi would have made which plastered a smile on your face down and up. While scrubbing off stained bowls you had thought of Baldi's compliments whenever you finished cleaning a bowl. 'You're incredible!' you smiled to yourself and giggled a bit over your brain. 'Great job!' bursting into a giggly fit you had shook it off and huffed out, "Alright funs over stop thinking about him..."

It's like mind control. The smile that brought laughs, his compliments and kind gestures, his cute single curl for hair. The looks and personality has swept you off your feet over your teacher. Finally in defeat over the battle of not thinking about him you were a blushing mess around your apartment as cleaning wasn't helping you take your mind off but actually fueling the fire and desire to think about Mr.Baldi.

Now being angered you threw yourself on the couch with arms folded. 'If doing things won't get rid of him then perhaps doing nothing will!' you had concluded. This lead to boredom, playing with your lamp on the left of you, fiddling on Netflix only to add movies to your list but not watch anything. Now you were fiddling on Facebook and the next second you realized you typed in 'Baldi' on search and found his profile. Shutting your phone off and sighing over this, you're impossible.   
Why.  
All you asked was why. Of course you would get swept up in a teacher that treats you nicely, you've never experienced any kind gestures all throughout High School. You were the outcasted weirdo that nobody bothered to be friends with. Even the teachers at your school disliked you for an odd reason. Your stomach dropped causing you too feel like a heavy weight being buried in the couch. Soon enough you found yourself drifting to sleep with the comforting yet embarrassing thoughts of your nice summer school teacher.


	5. Adulting

You had found yourself at the school house not recalling prior preparation or even waking up. This thought dissipated once you had entered the school, warmth and weariness grew on you making you smile softly. Staggering tiredly into the school, you stumbled into the professor himself, delighting you in a tender hug. The comforting emotions had soon left to turn you cold and bitter when hearing your phone ring you to awaken.  
Groaning in anger over your nice dream being interrupted you snatched your phone to see a possible scam artist. Hitting the cancel button you threw your phone back on the table and growled, both at being awoken yet the dream itself. Calming down and yawning you sat up to see it turned into night time, how long were you out for? 

It doesn't matter to you at the time since there's a huge load of laundry to be done including the clothes that were on you stained from a three hour nap. Stretching to be awake with your mind focusing on changing. Taking the jeans and shirt off you realized something had fallen on the floor, picking it up to be a quarter. In fact it was the quarter Baldi had given you for solving the first set of problems. Sighing a bit dreamily as he entered your mind again, the quarter has to be protected. Looking for an important place to put it, soon placing it in your 'Important Drawer for Important Things' in the nightstand. Your most cherished possessions and important went in this, photos with some friends, family things, important 'things' that were special to you etc. Now what lays in there is dumb feelings for a teacher that's nice. 

Getting dressed into pajamas you soon went to the laundry room in the basement and threw a load of mystery into the washer not caring. Arriving back to your apartment, down the hall you had saw something green. No way, no way on Earth. Cautiously seeing who the green sweater had belonged too lead you in disappointment as it wasn't who you were expecting. Quickly heading back in your sanctuary to lock yourself from any public humiliation or human interaction. Can't this man escape your thoughts ever? Looking around the now clean and slightly improved living room and kitchen had beamed a bit of pride in yourself over getting off your lazy butt to clean and now cooking since now thoughts of ramen clouded your thoughts. Much better in your opinion of thinking about food than people.

Enjoying a handful of episodes and a season or two the time flew by into being Eleven 'o clock. With the television turned off you browsed social media and giggling at certain peoples' tweets and antics. Now looking at your life you felt saddened at how much you haven't accomplished in the past nor present. This always happens when you see into other peoples lives and compare their adventures to your boring and plain life. Sure you might legally be an 'adult' but you don't ever feel like one after eleven years of schooling and lack of an actual life outside of waking up, school, home, sleep, repeat. Plugging the phone on it's dedicated charger you sighed and curled up on the couch being in the fetal position. Soon enough you sadly slipped into a sleeping descent.


	6. Butterscotch

The drive to your school was a nervous wreck. You're hoping this won't be a wreck of the soon-to-be teacher and student friendship. Calming yourself with a gas station coffee to bring up courage and enter the school. Being greeted with Baldi was a bit refreshing after the tedious and angering thoughts from yesterday. He smiled softly and had waved, "Good afternoon! Oh-uh, are you alright? You seem tense!" your hand trembled with the coffee as a nervous laugh escaped your lips. "Just some morning jitters is all!, I--I didn't eat anything this morning.." trying to cover it with a lie your crush had reached into his bag and pulled out a little yellow candy and handed it to you. "Here, have a butterscotch! It's not much but something is better than nothing in my book! Especially for an empty stomach!" another generous offer made your face heat up, the actually full stomach was contorting into butterflies, and your trembling hands took it with gulps and stutters. Baldi just kept a soft smile and patiently waited for you to eat the sweet treat. "I uhm, have another lunch for you as well if that doesn't keep you satisfied." you nodded and plopped the smooth candy in your mouth. 

Keeping your eyes on the ground Baldi had lead to the classroom and allowed you to enter first. Locking eye contact you smiled a bit but quickly entered to not seem awkward or for him to ask a question over your strange behaviour. You're even questioning it yourself actually, you're being very childish and silly over crushing on your teacher and uncivil demeanor. The butterscotch was actually helping, sucking the flavour off it relaxed you as Mr.Baldi placed addition and multiplication. "You don't have to get up and write them just state the answers please." he sweetly asked which you had.

3 x 4 = 12  
2 + 8 = 10  
3 + 0 = 3

He congratulated you which made your body sink into your seat, Baldi a bit nervous over your body language and flustered facial expression. "Uhm, is there something on your mind?" he tried to start out, wanting to make you start talking or at least ease this tension. "No! Well--I mean yes!" you sighed at yourself and swallowed the candy, it wasn't helping anymore and couldn't stop this confrontation of feelings. The professor had rubbed his hands together anxiously, taking a seat by you which made things worse. "Is it issues with family? You don't have to tell me but I at least want to know what's going on hun." "W-Well.. I just--I..." you tripped over your words with your eyes beading everywhere else besides at Baldi himself. "Breathe for me, you're okay." nodding and trying to breathe you had gotten it out.

"I, really like you.. Like, a lot kinda like you.."


	7. Lecture

"I, really like you.. Like, a lot kinda like you.."  
The words escaped your mouth which bewildered the older man. "E--Excuse me?" you hadn't believed yourself on that either, clearing your throat to try and elaborate. "I--I mean like, this is silly but y'know... L-Like a crush?" the professor snickered a bit at that which you had rightfully deserved some embarrassment at this foolish act. "We've only met for a day and you're already wanting to smooch all over your teacher?" Baldi was roaring in laughter at this, him a bit confused over it being a day and yet you're starting to fall in love. Soon settling down Baldi comforted your nervous and embarrassed soul. "Look, that's flattering and all but I'm still a teacher. You seem nice and sure we had a moment yesterday slash we'll be here for a month, but I can't date you." nodding and sighing at how stupid you are to do this. "Sorry, I just didn't know how to handle someone being nice to me." you admitted with the teacher placing his delicate hands to your shoulder. "I gotcha kid. Don't let this get you down, in fact I'm happy you told me and didn't let this turn into something unhealthy." 

Agreeing with him, Baldi had patted your back cautiously. "I don't mind these feelings, I can't control how you feel towards me however, I do expect you to be on your best behavior during our lessons. You understand where I'm coming from right?" wringing your hands together a bit fearfully you still can agree to his terms and where he stands on this situation. "Yes me and you are of age and sure it technically is a bit taboo of the sort I wouldn't mind at all." astonished at that type of answer you questioned what he's implying with that. "M--Mister Baldi I don't understand that last part?" he chuckled and removed his arm around you. "I wouldn't mind dating someone like you! You seem great but lets save that 'till summer schools over, got it?" your face was being painted in red with your throat gulping repeatedly. The fact he's completely open to date you is overwhelming with your little meltdown of affection all Baldi did was smile at you and ruffle your hair. "You can go home if you're too shaken up over this conversation." without another word you quickly darted out of the classroom to a nearby bathroom to calm down in.


	8. Confrontation

Sweat dripped down to the sink as you continuously splashed water at yourself to make sure this wasn't a dream. Soon after drinking the faucet water in a desperate attempt to catch your breath and not spiral into a panic attack and hyperventilate in a bathroom. Regaining the ability to breath only made you feel how harsh your heart was pumping blood and your body quivering on the bathroom floor. Collecting yourself for quite some time your mind wandered over to thoughts. Thoughts on the future near and far, the end of summer school and ten years down the line with Baldi. Basking in both embarrassment and flattering emotions made you start being irrational. Start thinking of the present and rationalize this situation. You had told your teacher you admire his personality and physical self albeit not in that exact format but it can reach to that conclusion. The teacher accepted your feelings into play, denied for the entire month but after these classes you're free to date at each others' pace.   
What an astounding turn of events that was. It landed you into a red faced stop sign collapsed in the bathroom and Baldi, you don't know yet. How is he handling the situation? This possibly isn't the norm for him, is it? All types of hypotheses popped into your mind over how the adult is. Perhaps you should go back and talk this out?

Drying yourself off from the pervious water splashes you gave to yourself all the while thinking encouraging emotions and sentences to say to your soon-to-be boyfriend. Exiting the whirl of emotions your encouragement dropped out of existence when you discovered Baldi was awaiting you outside this specific bathroom. He smiled a bit sweetly at you which made your nerve wracking brain go on auto pilot. "Are you alright now?" you feel like fainting at the moment with how calmly Baldi's demeanor is. "H--How come you're very calm?" ignoring his question with a cracked and startled voice he shrugged at you. "Well, I can definitely say I'm not used to this kind of situation I can say I know how to approach this." nodding along to him, he carefully stepped forward to not cause a harsh reaction. "But uhm, are you alright?" he stated his words softly and cautiously for you which made you nod. "Yes--Yes I think I'm okay uhm, but I really need to talk this out, with you." you trailed off much did your eyes away from his tentative ones. "Oh! Right! Of course, anything for my student, right this way!" Baldi had tried to remain cheery about this but it only caused you to have your cheeks fumed and heart buffeting. On the way back to the laboratory, you nervously were walking side by side with him. He had only gave you quick glances of worry with a soft smile which at one point made you lock eyes.   
The both of you were shocked and embarrassed and to bring out a startled laugh. Baldi had sighed, placing a hand on your shoulder which stopped the walk. "Listen, I.. I'm sorry for making things weird, and I uh..." a harsh lump blocked your throat as the teacher was holding back what he wanted to say.   
"Weirdly enough I felt the same way to how you feel."


	9. Kissing

"I weirdly enough I feel the same way to how you feel."

"What?" a shocked and baffled question wheezed out of you. His hand on your shoulder tightened a bit, him having you pressed against a locker lightly. "Th--This is completely rogue and irrational but I feel the same. I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday night." he paused with a mellow smile grew on Baldi's blushing face. Your chest tightened its breathing with the two of you being so close. "Your eyes, the smile, just everything is getting to me. I--I really don't know how or why but just, everything about you gets me floating on Cloud 9!" he's starting to grow a bit excited, grabbing your cheeks that tossed you into a kiss. 

Your eyes grew into saucers and your body trembled at this. Just two minutes ago he said you can date at the end of the month and now Baldi is holding out a kiss with a swoon. Obviously overwhelmed by this he pulled off with a tiny snicker and sighed. "Again, apologies for the overwhelming affection I'm giving to you." overwhelming now is turning into an understatement. Dumbfounded that this whole situation is now you two dating and how your teacher would love to be your boyfriend. You can't believe this at all, how should you handle this situation? You do like this man and know him off the surface and vice versa, but this seems way to irrational. However, you did want to live life a little crazy and with this being your first kiss, desire is struck at you. "Kiss me again." you demanded to him, Baldi obliging and your lips met again. Starting to accept this love your arms wrapped around his shoulders whereas Baldi romantically swept you off your feet causing you to giggle. "Lets date!" full of adrenaline you nodded eagerly. 

Instantly everything is just terrific for the both of you. Racing into the classroom again, happiness encompassing the two of you. "This feels great!" agreeing, the two of you tried to settle down the energetic love. "I--I want a date tonight." he nervously smiled as you longed for one as well. "The café in town or, something else?" pitching date ideas he thought in silence. "Ohh, lets go for something more private--How about you come to my place?" your head shook to disagree. "Too early" he cut you off with a laugh "Too early? We've only known each other for a day and we already kissed and are now dating!" you laughed with. "Oh hush, I know what I mean when I say too early." he teased at you by poking your sides. Playfully shooing him away you ended up holding one hand. "That actually wasn't a bad idea, I have something in mind anyways so our first official date will be held at your house!" 

\---  
Get your minds out of the gutter this is a fluff story for a reason so I'll be writing many cutey cutey ideas. Tell me what ya'll thought of this and give constructive criticism if this is moving too fast nine chapters in of knowing Baldi. Also comment first date ideas if you want too ;))


	10. Boyfriend

Biting your lip from all the thrills of kissing, dating, and going over to his house is just too much to contain. Baldi had felt the same way to falling head over heels and taking the risk to dive straight in a relationship with you, exhilarated him. The two of you giggled in the room together, forgetting this was ever summer school and the fact you're supposed to be doing basic education whereas Baldi is forgetting he's even supposed to teach. "Ha! Isn't this just so, oh what's the words.." he chortled and shrugged "Ironic, surreal, totally crazy and dumb?" fake punching him in his shoulder with a raspberry, you giggled and shook your head. "No, I was gonna say this is fantastic!" agreeing with you and planting another kiss on your cheek, Baldi grabbed his lunchbox. "I think we should stop this nonsensical giggling and throw sandwiches in while we do it."

Grabbing the sandwich he made specially for you and eating it with glee. "So." breaking the happy silence you perked to him and tuned in to what he was about to say. "What would you say that you like best about me?" Baldi had given a bit of a teasing tone as you giggled. "Intelligence struck me the most probably. How off-putting it was that you're a professor for the most prestige college in this state yet on my first day meeting you you put on the board basic addition. That set me off that you were gonna be a very interesting caricature." he had leaned forward, etching you to talk more about him. "-And as you stated last night I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I even looked you up on Facebook and almost sent a friend request." Baldi laughed and fake punched at you. "You creep! Although, I probably can say the same... I couldn't even sleep for an hour since all I did was giggle into my pillow about the thoughts of me and you together." You reached for his hand and intertwined one-anothers fingers. "Surprisingly it actually happened." he muttered softly, warmly smiling at you. Smiling in return to only lean in for another kiss.

You can't believe this. Seriously, just how convenient for the both of you to bump into each other one day, then date the next. You almost feel like this is all just a dream but it's reality sure enough with an arm wrapping around you. Tittering lightly at this you wrapped around Baldi only to be brought in his lap. The sweet embrace of lust and love was undertaking your whole body under the kiss. You wondered if this could last forever.  
\--  
Hey y'all im going up north for a week so a slight hiatus atm love ya!


	11. Moment & Preparation (½)

This is gonna be two chapters aka a very long chapter for you guys, with love -Santina <3

Art by Emmabebe on Devianart

Feeling Baldi's heartbeat on yours was setting you in a whimsical feeling. Both of your arms were prancing around on another in an elegant dance of love, your lips are intoxicating the both of you while earning one another to elongate it or getting to another level; soon you pulled away with a small gasp of air. Baldi imposingly exhaling and smirking at the kiss, feeling the same romantic tension as you are but keeping the silence yet his eyes spoke more for him. The tension soon turned to nervous embarrassment for you as you giggled at him and quickly pecked his cheek, making him laugh with and drop the romancer act. Leaning into his shoulder to have a sweet embrace of his warmth was soothing and nurturing to you, closing your eyes and inhaling to contain your excitement over this new relationship. Baldi was smelling of cinnamon and vanilla feeling evermore delighted in his arms. 

Through the silence, he was lax while softly stroking through your hair in the moment. "I love you." a subtle lazy drift off was at the end yet it meant so much. Those three words being spoken by you significant other. Your heart sped up on the contrary your body and mind was calm and melted throughout this. Baldi loves you, and you love him. You two don't have to tell one another it or having you respond 'I love you too' since this somber moment of holding and love assures it. You two are already getting comfortable in a relationship without ever having the whole in your heart of a soulmate being filled throughout childhood or teen years so, yeah, this may seem like rushing into it but being open and loving about it than ignoring it because he's my teacher and she's my student would have been worse than this.

You're happy for once. 

You finally have someone to call your lover, boyfriend, cute and embarrassing pet names like 'Boo-Bear'. You felt like this moment had lasted forever but sadly all good things have to end to create more good memories and moments. Baldi ending it by pulling your now sleepy head up and pecking your lips in return from yours. "I think we should get home." he spoke softly to you, nodding in return. You didn't feel like leaving the cuddle of love and Baldi knew, picking you up and taking you to your car. "You'll have to get down soon." you grumbled cutesy in defeat, soon getting down but feeling your legs turn to jello hitting the ground and standing your body upright. At your car and trying to gain awareness to drive home, Baldi gave you his number to text each other for further plans. "We can go out for dinner tomorrow if you'd like." nodding, you had kissed before driving off to your apartment, whimsically in thought over your date. 

(End of Moment)

\----

(Preparation)

Walking into your apartment your bubbly nature popped into reality by now worrying over what to wear on your soon-to-be date tomorrow. You don't have that formal or datesy type of clothes. Digging through your closet you had found nice shoes that fit a while ago, originally buying them for your job interview. Still, you don't have a nice outfit for it making you think of shopping tonight. You had no clue what to wear, something sparkly or something with sequins? Silk or wool? Confusingly, you decided upon an eye-pleasing sweater that had fit your form comfortably for $14.79. Tuckered out but still in the city, a Chinese restaurant had caught our eye and forced your car to park and make you enter. 

\-----

Wink wonk here you guys go, Date Night will be the final chapter with the other half of Preparation. Stick around!


	12. Date Night

Parking in the small lot, you noticed there were one other car, making you feel intrigued over who else would stop by here. You simply craved Chinese and this place has been on your mind for quite some time to get inside and visit so this wouldn't hurt. Entering inside the small 'restaurant' the smell of homemade exotic foods entered your brain making you more hungrier by the second with the sounds of the cheap ting-a-ling bell atop the door. Being bombarded with "Ni Hao!" from the cooks making you feel welcomed kindly. With all of your senses being taken over by the joy of this tiny restaurant you had not looked over to your left seeing your new boyfriend sitting down baffled at you coming here. He had quickly left through the front door with his quick thinking, the bell alarming you at nothing which tipped you off. Nonetheless, you were ready to grub on Chinese, ordering favourites and some new flavors and foods to try. Awaiting your order by sitting at the only table in the small waiting room, starting to twiddle on your phone. A bell rang for an order that wasn't yours but you looked seeing a young female cook whisper into the head cook trying to serve this anonymous order and quickly taking it back to grin at you and giggle a bit, making you intrigued but scared over whats to come.

Noticing the lights had dimmed to allow some women lighting candles and lightly giggling while glancing at you, before you could speak up and ask one had silenced you by shushing, "Don't question! Stay! Sit! You will thank later!" awkwardly laughing and remained seated, wondering what on earth is this kind of customer service? The ringing of the door-bell gained your attention to only make you speechless and a giddy blushing mess over seeing Baldi in a tuxedo with a bouquet, cheesy but you aren't one to complain. "I change my mind, our date starts right now." you had finally understood what was going on and laughed at this, "Did you do all of this for me?" he nodded and shrugged, "I tried my best for you." you were a bit under dressed for this. "I just bought a dress sweater for our date though!" he laughed at your whine, "You can go get ready if you'd like." you bashfully exhaled a laugh, quickly going out as the chefs brought out your food. 

You quickly fixed your hair and pulled the new sweater over your chest, fitting in all the right places for you. Standing out of the car and striking casual poses in front of your windows to discover it had made you look casual but formal. Racing back in you giggled and sat across from him, waving shyly over how over-dressed he was compared to your simple sweater and jeans. "Sorry if this is too much, I just wanted to make a good first boyfriend impression." he had winked saying boyfriend with a pink face, yours being red with light chuckles. "It's fine, tuxes make you very handsome by the way!" you complimented and got one in return, "And sweaters make you cuter!" the lady who had forced you to sit came out, "You two stop the flirting and eat!" her accent thick but decipherable to make the both of you pull apart your chopsticks and chow down together. While you both eat, glances up to each other ending up in giggles or a smile was the most to happen. 

Sometimes the phone had went off in the background for the supposed older owner handling it swiftly for your silent giggling love blooming in the small restaurant. It's generous and silly how they closed business hours to simply hold a date for the both of you. The both of you found no words to start up a conversation, just lost in the moment of this odd scenario but pleasing outcomes of the family running the restaurant would allow this and even set a mood for the both of you; which is just amazing for the both of you. Your emotions are only pure bliss whereas Baldi can't even pinpoint the new array of emotions being brought upon your newfound relationship and bond of instant connection. "I just-I don't even know where to start with this..." finally trying to strike off conversation but quickly falling silent for the both of you didn't need words to express the moment or live in it. Once the both of you had finished you had gotten an idea, dashing out of the small business to retrieve your charging phone and hidden away earbuds in your compartment storage to head back in and giggle in glee over the thought. "I-I saw this in a music video when I was little and always wanted to do this on my first date." you breathlessly explained, trying to catch your breath as Baldi only smiled, catching the idea you have. 

Heaving water in your mouth until you sighed out and relaxing, Baldi simply patiently stood for your soon-to-be grand idea. You smiled back and handed him an earbud as you plugged it in, thankfully having a few bars of signal to have good playback. You hit play on a romantic playlist you always longed for this, setting it in your jean pocket and wrapping around your lover, him doing the same and sighing sweetly as he warmly embraced you and started slowly swaying to the song, you the same with your eyes closed as the family quietly awed and one recording to give it to the both afterwards. Slow dancing in a simple Chinese diner found a beginning couple of twenty-something year-olds finding love and happiness with one another. One way too over dressed for a simple date and the other in formal casual but both having the greatest time with each other in arms slowly dancing to songs that were familiar or unknown. Slight shifts of the hands or pulling back to give a smile and a peck on the cheek before going back to heads on shoulders and light hums as they felt and heard the others' heartbeats to the rhythm of the song. The simple pleasure of slow dancing was immense to the both of you. Being held in your significant others to an emotional song or the joy of the dance, what mattered to you both was your love. 

Breaking the silence again, Baldi sighed sweetly and softly ran his hands through your hair and lifting your head back to see him. "You, are the best person to ever come into my life and become my lover. I love you so much. I don't even care that I barely know you, this is just meant to be. We, are meant to be." you simply smiled and nodded along, not wanting to add anything since it's the truth, only responding back with "I love you more." and a heartfelt kiss following your words. The song accompanying it coming to its crescendo timing perfectly to you both melting into it and holding each face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Summer Love ya'll! Hope you enjoyed it! Follow me for more future books and fics! <3 -Santina


End file.
